gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pony
(Rear quarter view).]] The Pony is a goods van which made its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto III, and went on to feature in all of the following games of the GTA III Era (apart from Grand Theft Auto Advance), and in Grand Theft Auto IV. To date, the Pony has appeared in the following games: *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto IV Design GTA III - GTA Vice City Stories The Pony is a medium sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back), and be found driving around the industrial areas of the cities in which it appears. Special modified versions of the Pony also appear in some games, for instance, in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories there is the Panlantic and the TOYZ. Another variant, the Top Fun, is featured in GTA Vice City. In the GTA SA mission, Life's a Beach there is a unique teal Pony with a large stereo system and off-road wheels. Regular Ponies in GTA SA can also sometimes be found with stereo systems. GTA IV The GTA IV version is manufactured by Brute. The front resembles a 1997-2002 GMC Savana, and the sides and back resemble a 1986-1993 Dodge Ram Van; that said, it has taller taillights than the Ram Van, and its side-mirrors look closer to more modern vans like the 1996–present Chevy Express/GMC Savana. The GTA IV Pony looks similar to the Burrito, a Declasse car. Performance Overall, the Pony has reasonable speed for a van, but its handling suffers from the very stiff suspension setup, making the vehicle unstable on bumpy roads. Naming confusion There is some confusion over the differences between the two vans - the Pony and the Rumpo - as the vehicles that appear under those names in GTA III are renamed in GTA Vice City. In GTA III, the Rumpo looks almost identical to the van known as the Burrito in subsequent games, while the GTA III Pony is a larger van with an enlarged roof. In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, however, the Pony was redesigned with a lower roof, and this (now separate) tall-roof design was renamed the Rumpo, while the van known as the Rumpo in GTA III was given an entirely new name, Burrito. Bumper glitch The GTA Vice City rendition of the Pony features a cosmetic glitch in which any Pony that enters a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied by simply parking the vehicle in a garage and closings its door, restoring the bumper's alignment. The problem is also present on GTA Vice City's Rumpo. The GTA IV Pony can rarely be spotted, however it does spawn parked on Munsee Ave, near the Dillon St intersection in Downtown, Broker. It comes with various different company names including; Sum Yung Gai Chinese Restaurant, U-Benders Plumbing Services, Pizza This and Mr. Wong's Laundrette. Locations GTA III *Next to a chain-linked fence east of the Supa Save! in Portland Harbor, Portland Island *At the entrance of an alleyway of Kai Lee's Hot Sauce Company in Chinatown, Portland Island *In the parking lot of the AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, across the street from Joey's Garage *At the car crusher in Harwood, Portland Island GTA Vice City *Next to a small building across the street west of the Boatyard in Viceport GTA San Andreas *Usually seen in industrial areas such as Ocean Docks, or Easter Basin GTA IV * Spawns at a small shop in Leftwood, Alderney Variants *TOYZ and Panlantic (GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories) *Top Fun (GTA Vice City) *Berkley Van (GTA San Andreas) Trivia *The Pony plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Emotion 98.3 in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. Gallery File:Pony (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition (Rear quarter view). File:Pony_1.jpg|The Pony, as depicted in GTA San Andreas. File:00gta1pony30pm.jpg|A rear view of the Pony and its stereo system File:SoundVan.png|The Special Pony, and it's OFF Road wheels, as seen during the mission, Life's A Beach File:Pony (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Pony in GTA IV (Rear quarter view, with roof rack). See also *Rumpo *Burrito de:Pony es:Pony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans